Harry and the Blue
by MidKnight2089
Summary: Harry Potter didn't expect to end up in a frozen wasteland after being forced through the Veil. Nor did he expect to meet an injured blue dragon. (Rated T to be safe) *DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or World of Warcraft.**

 **Well, I decided to write this, knowing it is probably very bad, because I have never seen this pairing, and my favourite HP/WoW story, Wizard Runemaster by Plums, hasn't been continued for a long time. So yeah, it was inspired by Plums story, and I recommend people check it out.**

 **Please note I've never written a story before that wasn't in school, and that was a while ago. I was terrible back then, not much better now, so sorry if this is not that good. But if you do enjoy, then cool. Oh, and have a good day, everyone :)**

 **Oh, and this chapter has been rewritten, so some stuff has been removed, while other stuff from the next chapter has been added, although it ends at the same point. For now, its just this chapter, as I am in the process of rewriting the next chapter :)**

* * *

Harry Potter awoke in a cold, desolate land.

He had no clue where he was, and didn't know if he was even alive, after all, he had been sent through the Veil of Death, and it wasn't called the Veil of Death for nothing … although, considering no one knew what happens when one goes through the Veil, then maybe it wasn't actually a Veil of Death, but a … Veil of Transportation to a Frozen Wasteland?

Well, wherever he was, it was cold. Very cold. All Harry could see for miles around him was snow and ice. By the looks of it, he was in a snowstorm.

Harry tried to move, and winced. Clearly the Veil had taken its toll on his body, as he was sore. Oh, it wouldn't prevent him from moving, but it would make every step sting. Sadly, since Harry had been used to pain for most of his life, he could quite easily handle this, so it wouldn't really bother him.

The effect of his surroundings was having an effect, as Harry was starting to feel like he had frostbite, which he had experienced due to some Norwegian spells (the guy who had cast them at Harry hadn't been too happy with him, what with Harry having slept with the guys wife and all).

Harry pushed his hands against the ground, and used that to get up, which caused the snow which had started to cover him to fall off.

He shivered, but quickly got his wand out of the holster on his right wrist, and cast a warming charm at himself. With the cold temporarily dealt with, Harry looked at the watch on his left arm. The watch was a project Harry had worked on with some Yanks, based on his mother's work. It was one of the only working examples of electricity and magic working together, and its purpose was mostly for Harry to store stuff, like his clothes, money, and that cruise ship he had brought.

Harry still wasn't sure why he would need a cruise ship, but it was better to have something and never need it, than not have something and need it later.

At least, that was Harry's excuse for buying the ship.

Harry shook his head, and pressed down on a button on the watch, and scrolled through his inventory, and came upon a jacket. This jacket was designed to protect wizards against cold weather, and it was just what Harry needed.

So, pressing his wand against the watch, Harry got the watch to summon forth the jacket from the storage within, and promptly put it on (and removed the warming charm, as he didn't want to overheat.).

Now having dealt with the immediate threat to his health, Harry began looking around, hoping to see if there was anything. However, it was just the vast, arctic wasteland of wherever he was.

Harry then channelled his magic towards his eyes, thereby activating the wizarding ability known as Mage Sight.

Mage Sight was an ability which allowed one to view magic, whether it was threads, bonds, or wards (or any sort of magic, really). It was really useful, but required one to not only be magically powerful, but also to have real eyes that were healthy. Harry had only been able to use Mage Sight after undergoing an expensive muggle procedure to correct his eyesight.

Both Albus Dumbledore, Harry's former mentor, and the former Headmaster of Hogwarts; and Voldemort, the insane Dark Lord who murdered Harry's family; had been able to use Mage Sight, until Dumbledore became too old, and started requiring glasses to see (which had charms to replicate Mage Sight, although of a much weaker degree); and Voldemort died, and when reborn as a simulacrum, could not use the ability as his eyes were not … real (and that had not been the only ability Voldemort had lost by not having a truly living body).

But nowadays, the ability was rarer than ever, as most of the powerful magical users had died, whether in the British wizarding wars with Voldemort, the Wizarding World War against Gellert Grindelwald, or in the several other regional wars in China, Africa and Mexico.

Harry had, since Voldemort's final defeat, met only 3 other people who could use Mage Sight, and one of them was the reason Harry had gone through the Veil.

Harry sighed, as Mage Sight also showed that there was nothing major of note. Curiously, everything around Harry, even the very air, had was thrumming with magic, although it was nothing concentrated.

As interesting as it was, it only annoyed Harry, as he couldn't identify anything.

Harry closed his eyes, raised his arm to point ahead of him, and then spun round. Once he stopped, he opened his eyes, and decided to walk in the direction his arm was pointing in. It was a bit primitive, but Harry was all out of options at this point.

He technically could try to apparate to somewhere he knew, but long-distance apparition was quite dangerous. A point-me spell was another possibility, but those sorts of spells were the best with large amounts of magical activity around, and unfortunately, the simple fact of everything having magic here would stop that spell from working properly.

And so, Harry started walking, although at the same time, he got out a small red pipe (which was so small in fact that he could close his hand around it), and channelled his magic into the pipe, which caused it to grow into a long metal staff. The staff was red, but only because the runes embedded into the staff were red in colour. On either end of the staff was a sharp dorsal fin-like knife, one at the top of the staff on one side, and one at the bottom on the other side.

This was the weapon Harry had used to kill Voldemort, and now, it was going to help Harry walk through deep snow, which was a much more menial task.

Harry had gotten help from some Japanese wizards to create the staff, which Harry had ended up naming (as the Japanese runic system used required a name for the runic set, and therefore, the weapon, to make everything function) Albion.

Albion was created simply to humiliate Voldemort, as wizards tended to hate the idea of being taken down by a blade, or a staff of any form, as it was considered too Muggle-like. Therefore, it was always considered an embarrassment to be defeated by one of these weapons, even if it was being empowered by runes.

It didn't work 100% as intended, but Voldemort still died. The only issue had been the Death Eaters not fleeing out of embarrassment of having served a lord who could be defeated in such an embarrassing manner (and that had only been because their dark marks were a slave bond to Voldemort, which would get them to become extremely aggressive to the point of stupidity if Voldemort ever did die).

But, even if they didn't flee, the Death Eaters still died in the end. Either that, or were captured. The dark mark didn't allow them to surrender or flee.

Clearing his thoughts, Harry found himself at a cliff, and despite it being cold, and Harry being in the middle of a snowstorm, he could clearly see how beautiful this place was.

Everywhere was still frozen, but now there were trees, and a frozen lake, which combined with how the sun was positioned, made the place look very wonderful.

Harry had not really gotten much opportunity in the past to appreciate the beauty of his surroundings, having spent his childhood as a slave to his own family, and after that with all the danger at Hogwarts … Harry had missed out.

In Hogwarts, he had been too busy saving Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets, and rescuing his godfather, Sirius Black, from the fate of having his soul sucked out. He had always been so busy and stressed.

But now, he could appreciate the scenery, and wasn't stressed at all. But he was alone.

Harry hated thinking about it.

His parents had died when he was one, Sirius had been sent through the Veil by Voldemort's lieutenant, Bellatrix Lestrange (although, considering what had happened to Harry when he went through the Veil, then maybe Sirius was still alive), and a couple of years later, Bellatrix had killed one of Harry's closest friends, Hermione Granger, as well. His other best friend, Ron Weasley, had avenged Hermione by taking down the insane witch, but had been injured in the battle, and died shortly afterwards.

Harry had gotten through his pain by sleeping with any attractive female he could, which was very easy for him, considering he was both a celebrity, and the guy who just liberated Britain from the rule of an insane Dark Lord.

Suddenly however, Harry sensed something, and turned his head.

Something was falling out of the sky, quickly crashing into the snowy valley below. Whatever the object was caused a massive crash, and Harry released the breath he had been holding, as he was on a cliff that could easily become an avalanche at a moment's notice.

Deciding to investigate, Harry first activated Mage Sight, and was shocked. Whatever the object was, it was incredibly powerful. The object was more magically powerful than Harry himself, in fact, it was more powerful than anything Harry had ever encountered.

Exiting from Mage Sight, Harry looked at the land around the object, and decided to risk it. He briefly closed his eyes, and apparated next to the object, which moved at the noise.

Suddenly, Harry realised that appearing next to the object was a bad idea, as the object was in fact, a dragon.

* * *

Pain.

All Sindragosa could think of, was the pain.

It had all gone so well at the start, with Neltharion showing the power of the Dragon Soul, a weapon made from the power of all 5 Dragon-flights, against the demonic forces of the Burning Legion.

It had worked, but had also slaughtered the Kaldorei forces that the Dragons were allied with. This had horrified the Dragons, but apparently, Neltharion didn't care.

Instead, Neltharion turned the weapon upon them, and captured them all. Sindragosa had been unable to move, unable to attack, unable to do anything.

They had all been sitting ducks, and had watched in horror as Neltharion revealed his betrayal, and decided to rename himself Deathwing the Destroyer.

Sindragosa had wondered, as the newly named Deathwing laughed at his quick victory, what had happened to the noble and friendly black dragon that had been the closest friend of her lord and master, Malygos the Spell-Weaver.

Luckily, a young red dragon named Korialstrasz managed to free them. Unfortunately, Malygos, so angry that he forgot about the Demon Soul (as Deathwing had renamed it), and commanded his Dragon-flight, Sindragosa included, to attack Deathwing. The other flights hadn't responded as fast, and for that, they were lucky, as the Demon Soul annihilated them.

Sindragosa remembered the magical force hitting her, sending her flying for hundreds of miles.

But now, she had landed, and something was nearby. She was in so much pain that she couldn't move her head to check on the possible threat without feeling immense pain, and so, she was forced to wait, and hope that whatever it was would not hurt her.

* * *

Harry stood there for a whole minute, hoping to not become the dragon's latest victim.

He had encountered dragon's before. The first had been Hagrid's pet dragon, Norberta, who had been a baby when Harry last saw her. The next time had been more memorable, as that was in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament had been a competition that Harry was forced to take part in, and in the stupid death battle (because Harry honestly felt it was a death battle in all but name), Harry had been forced to fight against a dragon.

The dragon had been a particularly violent mother, and since Hungarian Horntail's were considered one of the most violent species of dragon (In fact, they were one of the most violent creatures – both magical and non-magical – to have been recorded), it meant that Harry had been lucky to make it out alive.

But that task had put into Harry a healthy respect for dragon's, and that meant Harry did not want to be anywhere near another dragon, even if said dragon looked nothing like any dragon Harry had seen in the past.

However, Harry noticed that the dragon, although obviously being able to tell he was there, was not moving to attack. In fact, if Harry looked carefully enough, the dragon looked injured.

Although, Harry thought, that was to be expected, considering that the dragon had crashed into the ground.

He wondered what could cause a dragon to crash, as, from what Harry remembered, the dragon didn't look like it was flying before it's arrival.

He sighed, knowing that no matter what, he was going to end up helping. He could never resist helping someone, and he wouldn't make an exception here, even if it wasn't going to help him to try to heal a dragon.

This was ignoring the fact that dragons were notoriously resistant to most forms of magic, which was why it took so many wizards to take down a single dragon.

If Harry was lucky (or unlucky, depending on how you looked at it), then the dragon would be able to be healed using Harry's magic, and this was a possibility, considering it looked nothing like other dragons. But then the dragon might decide to incinerate Harry right there, and he wouldn't even have a chance to escape.

For now, whilst Harry started testing his healing magic on the dragon, he could just wish that he was saving another little Veela girl from a lake, which would actually get him a reward other than possible death (although the reward for that came years later, from the now grown-up girl herself, who was named Gabrielle, as well as her older sister, Fleur, and their mother, Apolline. The fact Fleur was married, and had a daughter from their time together was something Harry tended to ignore, especially since legally, Victoire Weasley was Bill's kid, even if Harry was the biological father).

* * *

Sindragosa was able to tell that the creature was not attacking her, and seemed to have some magical ability.

This made her curious, despite the pain, as most magic users who weren't dragons were Highborne Kaldorei, who had let the Burning Legion come to Azeroth in the first place. None of them would aid a blue dragon, who was an enemy of their queen, Azshara.

She could tell they weren't using anything aggressive, as she was in less pain with every spell they cast. However, it seemed the creature wasn't able to actually heal her, only numb the pain.

But although they couldn't help her themselves, Sindragosa knew she could help them.

She was, after all, a member of the Blue Dragon-flight, and the Prime Consort of the Lord of Magic, Malygos himself. The Blue Dragon-flight were the premier users of magic on Azeroth, despite what the Highborne believed, and they knew many secrets of magic, which Sindragosa, as the highest ranking member of the flight besides Malygos himself, knew.

One of these was a method of utilising other creatures magical power to help her own magic to heal her, by establishing a temporary connection. This type of magic tended to be very quick and simple, as Azeroth was filled with magic, which helped to empower the link.

Basically, she used other beings magic to support her, so she could quickly recover from injuries.

However, what Sindragosa failed to realise, was that the being she was going to use to help her, did not have magic that was similar to the type of magic seen on Azeroth. But as she didn't know this, she began to concentrate on her own magic, and when the other being sent another spell at her, she got her magic to jump to the creature.

She was successful, and she got her magic to get in contact with his (and having her magic inside his body allowed her to tell it was a male, and that, curiously, this was not a dragon or an Highborne), and began using this connection to repair the damage to her own body.

The natural magic which surrounded them was being drawn in, like moths to a flame, and were being converted into healing magic which Sindragosa could utilise to heal herself.

This natural magic would quickly be replenished by Azeroth's own magic, so there was no permanent damage.

However, Sindragosa's eyes widened as she realised the male had his magic concentrated in one area, and her magic was now connected fully to this magical core. This was an issue, as for some reason, her magic was unable to pull back from the magical core, and instead, his own magic was strengthening their connection.

However, by this point, Sindragosa's aim had been fulfilled, so the magical link was meant to break. Unfortunately for Sindragosa, instead of breaking, it changed in a way she had never seen, and a magical backlash from the male quickly crossed over.

She found herself changing from her draconic form, into a form she didn't use as much, whilst wondering what had happened.

* * *

Harry took a deep breath, stumbling backwards.

He hadn't expected that to happen. In fact, he didn't even know what had happened, except he had felt ... something .. enter him, and go all the way to his magical core. Whatever it was hadn't left either.

But Harry had noticed that whilst he was being invaded (because honestly, he didn't know how to describe it as anything short of being similar yet different to the last time Voldemort had attempted to possess him, only not painful at all) that the dragon was quickly getting better. The damage on its body was repairing, and within 10 minutes, the dragon was completely healed.

Whatever had happened had been caused by the dragon, and most likely was the excessive amount of magic the dragon had. Only, Harry had never heard of a dragon which could use its magic to enter a human body, and the thought of this dragon having done that terrified him.

If a dragon could do this, what else could it do? Could it use the magic now in his body to hurt or control him, or even kill him?

It was at this moment, that Harry wished he had not helped the dragon.

Only ... something else was happening, as a bright blue flash occurred, and Harry covered his eyes. When he opened them. he was met with a shocking sight.

The dragon was gone, and in its place, was a very beautiful woman.

Harry wondered if the reason he had never seen a dragon like this one before was because it was an Animagi. They did tend to not look exactly the same as regular animals (although not too different. It was more the minor details that were different), and they could be magical creatures as well, as Sirius had been a grim.

But Harry had never heard of a dragon Animagus, and unless this woman had never told anyone, then it would be impossible for Harry to have not heard of this already.

Looking at her, Harry raised an eyebrow, and realised she might not be an Animagi, but something else.

The most notable thing was the fact she had horns on her head, like in her dragon form. Her hair, which seemed to go to her lower back, was a rich, vibrant blue of the likes Harry had seen in the sapphires he owned. The face of this woman looked posh, almost like that of a Pureblood, but softer, with creamy skin. Everything on her face was perfectly proportioned, and the only two things that were different were her blue eyebrows (with the exact same shade of blue as her hair), and her ears, which were definitely not human.

Harry thought they looked like cleaner and thinner versions of the ears of House Elves, and looked similar to that of fantasy elves from muggle pop culture (although Harry had only seen the pictures for those elves in promotional pictures and released pictures from stuff like Lord of the Rings or those Warcraft games. It had always made him feel weird seeing them, knowing the only real race of elves on Earth were slaves)

Shaking those thoughts off, however, Harry noticed that she had no shirt on, only a blue bra made out of metal, which covered possibly the biggest pair of breasts Harry had seen (besides some Veela and Nymphadora Tonks testing her powers out). On closer look (which was definitely just at the bra) Harry saw it was in fact chainmail. The leggings and gloves (Harry didn't know what else to call them) she wore were also chainmail, a mixture of blue and silver, as were her shoes.

Harry wondered how she found that comfortable.

She opened her eyes, which were also blue (although a much lighter shade than her hair) and spoke in a posh, yet clear voice "Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Sindragosa, and I thank you for saving my life."

Harry wondered exactly what he had gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **As I said last chapter, I don't own either Harry Potter or World of Warcraft.**

 **I literally had only plans to write one chapter, hoping to inspire people to write more HP/WoW stories, but what do you know, I'm continuing it, although I won't have a schedule or anything. I only write when I'm in the mood.**

 **For those who like the story, thanks. I originally had no plans for how this story would go, but I have developed a sort-of plan. Not going to give details, although if you saw chapter 2's author note before I rewrote this chapter, then you might have a clue.**

 **I originally thought about a harem, but decided against it. With how I'm envisioning the story, a harem doesn't work (but that might change). Not going to be much romance by the way, and no sex scenes at all.**

 **Not sure when I'm going to update after this, but since I seem to be updating frequently at the moment, it will probably be soon.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, and thanks for any reviews (although don't think you have to leave any).**

* * *

Harry wondered what divine entity he had angered to always have the strange things happen to him.

Surviving a curse that always kills and having his own parents murderer accidentally put a piece of his soul in Harry's forehead; protecting the Philosopher's Stone from said murderer years later; Saving Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets, defeating a basilisk and surviving one of the deadliest venoms in the world; having his godfather turn out to be a wanted mass-murderer (even if he had been framed by Ron's rat, which in itself was less coincidence and more 'story of my life'); competing in a deadly tournament with a happy-go-lucky guy, a brooding celebrity and a really hot chick who would one day be the mother of his secret child …. His whole life seemed to be filled with these strange incidents which made Harry quite extraordinary.

But even despite all these things happening, and Harry having taken to heart the idea of 'expect the unexpected', he had never considered meeting a blue magic dragon who could turn into a sexy dragon-elf-human hybrid with large breasts.

Not that Harry was complaining.

He was pretty sure his response had been "What."

Harry was always making good first impressions like that.

Harry shook his head and stated "I have so many questions you would not believe it, such as what you did to me, how you can transform, how you can speak English, and how your half naked, but I think what I'd really like to know is how do you know my name?"

Hearing her speak English was a shock, especially in a posh British accent. Harry had never imagined a speaking dragon, but … well, he would have thought they would have sounded … more aggressive and nasty.

However, hearing her say his name raised alarm bells in his head, because Harry had never said his name (well, he didn't think he would be talking to a dragon, either). Now, Harry knew he was famous, and loads of people knew his name when he didn't know theirs … but seriously, there was a limit to where his fame went, and he was pretty sure dragons knowing his name was way past that limit.

Since Harry had never met this dragon before, he could easily rule out the idea that the dragon could have overheard him speaking to someone, and his name just so happened to be mentioned in the conversation.

But something he couldn't rule out was legilimency.

Harry hated legilimency (although why they called it that instead of mind reading, he would never know). Voldemort had used legilimency quite frequently on Harry during the war, and not even learning occlumency (a magical art of defending the mind) was able to help, as the piece of Voldemort's soul embedded in Harry's forehead made the defences absolutely useless (plus, Harry was not the best at occlumency to begin with. With years of dedicated practise, Harry could become good at it, but he hadn't had enough time to do all the practise and training).

But although Harry wasn't good at occlumency, he was able to detect when people used legilimency on him. He had enough experience with legilimency to at least be able to do that.

However, he hadn't felt her enter his mind at all. True, he couldn't rule out that when her magic entered his body, she might have been able to use legilimency at the same time, which Harry probably wouldn't have noticed.

Sindragosa, as she called herself, answered with "I … I'm not sure. In fact, I'm not sure how I can speak your language either, or, at least, I'm presuming its yours."

She looked genuinely confused, and although she was doing loads of things that no one had ever seen dragons do in the past, Harry was confident that she wasn't lying to him.

"Maybe you accidentally did it when you sent your magic into my body" he replied, in a guarded tone.

Just because she was not lying, didn't mean Harry was going to trust her.

After the life he had, and all the betrayals he (and his friends/allies) had suffered, Harry didn't trust easy. But that was the nature of war, and although Harry no longer trusted or even spoke to the likes of Mundungus Fletcher or Percy Weasley, he understood why they did what they did.

Sindragosa looked embarrassed, and said "Sorry. I was trying to heal myself by using your magic as a support, so I could draw in the magic around us … but for some reason, I've been unable to get my magic out of your core."

Harry winced at that. By what he knew, it was dangerous to mess with a magical core. They could implode, or create bonds, but generally, they were not understood that well.

Harry had a feeling that Sindragosa had accidentally bonded herself to him, although that would be pretty standard for Harry. Most people die from a killing curse, and bond accidentally with other humans; Harry reflects killing curses like a mirror and bonds with a dragon.

Luckily, what was known about bonds was written down in a book which Harry had. It was inside his watch, and although Harry could get it out, he was more worried about the snowstorm either damaging the book, or making Sindragosa cold, and so, Harry, whilst getting a wizarding tent out of his watch, admitted "I think you may have accidentally established a bond with me … I don't actually know much about bonds, but I have a book, so if you'd follow me into the tent, then we can talk without you freezing to death"

"Oh don't worry about me. I have a magical heat that will always keep me at a certain temperature, so I could be nude in this storm, and be absolutely fine." She assured.

Harry blushed, imagining the attractive female next to him naked, which, although lovely, was a bit distracting, especially when it prompted more ... risqué thoughts.

* * *

As Sindragosa walked into the tent (which was much bigger than a Kaldorei tent on the outside), she gasped in shock.

It was one thing to hear the human (who was surprisingly behaving quite well despite his race being quite savage) mention magic she had never heard of (which in itself confused her. How had a human come upon the information about this bond magic, when she herself had never even seen anything like it), and another to see new magic at work.

The tent was much bigger on the inside. In fact, Sindragosa could probably transform into her dragon form, and still be comfortable (provided the tent was cleared of the furniture inside).

There was a mixture of golds, reds and browns. On one of the 'walls' of the tent was a fireplace, (which was incredibly odd to see in a tent, especially since Sindragosa was pretty sure she didn't see a chimney on the tent when she was outside) and on the other side of the tent was some sort of area which, according to her nose (which, even in this form, had a superior sense of smell) was somewhere he prepared food, although it didn't look like the kitchens that the Kaldorei had. In the centre of the room was a large, fluffy bed, and around the room were bookcases, chairs and various other types of furniture.

Sindragosa more than anything wanted to learn about this strange, new magic, and it made her wonder exactly what else the human knew.

She watched him press his fingers on a metallic object on his arm, which he had summoned the tent from. She presumed the object was like a bag, only able to store things inside that were much bigger than the object.

Suddenly, a book appeared in his left hand, which, if Sindragosa was reading correctly (and presuming her newly-acquired knowledge of the English language was accurate), was called 'The Supreme Guide to Bonding' by Abercrombie Filch.

With his right hand, she watched him throw a red metal stick onto the bed. It appeared to have runes on it, which was also something Sindragosa found curious.

In fact, everything about Harry was a curiosity. His magic, his stick, the metal object on his arm, the tent, even his clothes were different. A large black jacket that went down to his knees, with what appeared to be another jacket and trousers on underneath (At that, Sindragosa wondered if trousers was another word she had gotten from this connection to Harry).

She watched Harry shake his head, and heard him mutter "What sort of name is Abercrombie?" He then looked her in the eyes, and told her "This book is probably the best work I have on bonding, although it's not widely understood."

He promptly opened the book, and Sindragosa asked "So what types of bonds are there?"

He replied with "Loads, and its theorised that we still haven't discovered over half of them. Most have functions we don't know, but the most well-known ones are life debts, Soul bonds, Marriage bonds, Slave bonds, Unbreakable bonds and Emotional bonds." He paused "This wouldn't be a life debt, and I don't think we have one of those since we technically worked together to save your life. Soul bonds are a joke, and a stupid ideal that idiots believe. If we somehow had a Soul bond, we would be the same person, so nope. Marriage bonds require a particular ritual, so we can rule that out."

Harry paused, and then continued "I don't think we have a Slave bond, or at least I hope we don't. I've encountered several variations of this bond in the past, and they are always bad. The slave tends to sense the bond all the time, but since I believe we can both sense this bond, I can rule out that one."

Sindragosa didn't like the sound of a Slave bond at all.

"Can't be an Unbreakable bond, as those require an Unbreakable Vow to be made, and finally, Emotional bonds ….. not them, either. They tie emotions together, and can really drive people nuts." He finished.

Sindragosa crossed her arms underneath her chest (which caused his focus to switch from her face to her breasts) and replied "Is there any other bonds you know off?"

Harry jerked, and blushed, having been caught staring at her chest. Sindragosa thought it was quite cute, personally, but although it was nice to be actually attracted to her instead of have her as a mate only due to her magical power, she was the Consort of the Spell-Weaver, so she would have to ignore it.

"There is mental bonds as well, but they're really not well known. I've been under the effect of one before, but that was a rather unique situation, and I doubt we accidentally traded pieces of our souls with each other."

Sindragosa looked at him in horror. The soul was a very precious part of any being, and to have a piece of your soul in another persons body ... that could drive anyone insane.

Harry saw her reaction, and admitted "But as I said, that was a unique situation. A guy named Voldemort wanted to be immortal, and split his soul several times. This caused him to become a bit ... mad. It did work however, if until I destroyed the objects containing his soul pieces. But mental bonds can exist without the influence of a soul, and by what information this book has, it can lead to information being transferred between the two beings involved. That would explain your new English skills. Since our bond seems to be more rooted in my magical core, it might be just a one way thing, or it might take me a bit longer to speak in your language ... I'm honestly just guessing."

Sindragosa nodded, and replied "If you do, you'll probably learn both Draconic and Darnassian. Draconic is my language, whilst Darnassian is the language of the Kaldorei, or ... Night Elves."

Harry nodded, and then asked "So ... why did you fall out of the sky then? ... because that's not something I associate with creatures that can fly, since they have wings and all."

This brought her up short, and Sindragosa realised, that in her curiosity about the new magic, she had forgotten about what had just happened.

Her flight had been annihilated by Deathwing. He had taken them all out with one single blow ...

She didn't realise she was crying until she felt Harry hug her, and she whimpered out "My ... my flight was betrayed. The black dragon aspect ... Neltharion ... h-he used a weapon on us ... it was meant to be used to fight the demons ... b-but ... he used it on us."

* * *

Harry hadn't expected that, and it sounded horrible.

However, beyond all that, the betrayal, and the fact of there being demons was that one single dragon had used a weapon which, if Harry was understanding correctly, had defeated Sindragosa's entire flight.

One weapon defeated a whole load of dragons.

Suddenly, Harry wondered how the wizarding world could compare to that. It took around a dozen wizards, sometimes even more, to take down a single dragon. Sindragosa was at least 5 or 6 times the size of any dragon Harry had met, and possibly hundreds of dragons of her size were taken down by ONE WEAPON.

The only weapon Harry had heard of that could do something like that (as in, kill a huge amount of people in one use) was a nuclear weapon, and Harry was pretty sure that it was not a nuclear bomb (although that was mainly because of the fact that Sindragosa was alive more than anything).

He felt her still, as she whispered "I might be the only blue dragon left ..."

Now, Harry couldn't allow that. No matter of the fact some evil dragon had a nuke-level superweapon that could take down dragons faster than anything Harry had ever seen, or that there was apparently a load of demons to the south of wherever he was (which Harry was starting to think was not Russia or Canada, which had been his original ideas). He was not going to let her give up, because she was making a conclusion, when they didn't know exactly how much damage the weapon had done.

That meant that she might not be alone, and thus, Harry told her just that.

Sindragosa looked at him, and wondered "What's the point? Even if some survive, they'd be dead before I could get there. I'm still too tired to flame travel there ..."

"But you won't know that until you try. Will you really abandon your flight? Will you abandon them when they need you? Will you go there, despite what you believe, and try to save them, or are you a coward?" retorted Harry.

Sindragosa looked up, and Harry was glad to see a fire was now lit in her eyes.

Now invigorated, she responded with "Then lets go then."

Harry nodded, and as they exited the tent, packing it back up into the watch, he wondered what exactly they would encounter when they arrived, and whether it would be friend, or foe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or World of Warcraft.**

 **I've said this might not be updated regularly, and yet, I'm updating very fast.**

 **I don't have a beta, so if anyone finds any mistakes in any chapter, please inform me. It honestly helps :)**

 **Also, don't forget that Chapter 1 and 2 have been rewritten, and if you haven't checked them out, then please do so.**

 **And yes, there is alternate accounts of events surrounding Crystalsong forest, some saying it was caused by the first use of the Demon Soul, others saying it was greedy highborne elves messing with an artefact they couldn't control. I'm going with the former, however.**

* * *

In their haste to get going, Harry never thought of where they were going. He hadn't needed to, as Sindragosa got him to ride on her back, which, according to her, was a great honour that very few people got to experience.

Harry was very glad he had gotten to experience this, as it was amazing. He had always enjoyed flying, feeling the wind in his face, breathing in the fresh air, but riding a dragon just made that all the more better.

The view of the ground as it passed was breath-taking, as always. Harry had come to love seeing the ground from such a height, and unlike most people, was able to not think of the fact that if he fell, he could quite easily die.

So far, however, it was still just ice and snow. They had seen one blue dragon, but unfortunately, that dragon had clearly been dead.

Sindragosa had briefly stopped to burn the body, to stop the Burning Legion, which was the official name of the demons she mentioned, from possibly using the body, which they had been known to do in the past.

According to Sindragosa, the Burning Legion were invading the whole planet, and were being helped by the Highborne under Queen Azshara. The demons were murdering Azshara's subjects, the Kaldorei, and Azshara was letting them, all in the name of power.

Harry sighed, realising he was getting involved in another war, and this one was a world war.

However, whilst explaining about the current war, Sindragosa practically confirmed something that Harry had started to suspect.

He wasn't on Earth anymore.

Harry wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that. On one hand, he had gotten away from his fame, which had only been useful for him in the sense of giving him an easy way to seduce witches, and he was away from all the issues that had plagued wizarding society, such as the Muggleborn protests and the House Elf revolution. On the other hand, Harry could never see his daughters again (even if some of them didn't know he was their father, he still cared) and he had gone from a mostly peaceful post-war Britain to a world that was in the middle of a world war.

There was also the fact that Harry did want revenge against the guy who had pushed him through the Veil in the first place.

In truth, Harry had never wanted to go through the Veil, especially since everyone believed that going through it killed you, and despite what some people had believed, Harry had never been suicidal.

The guy who had pushed him through had been Maxwell Stephenson, the leader of the Muggleborn protest movement. By what Harry knew of him, he was a Muggleborn who had been the victim of the junior Death Eaters at Hogwarts during the war with Voldemort. Now he wanted to revolutionise Wizarding Britain.

Only, his 'revolutionary' ideas included setting up a new government which, by what Harry had figured out, was a dictatorship in all but name, with Maxwell himself as head of state; breaking down the Statute of Secrecy (which protected wizarding society from a possible muggle attack); conquering Wizarding Ireland, the muggle Republic of Ireland, and the muggle United Kingdom; executing all Purebloods; and giving Muggleborns rights whilst also removing the rights for Half-bloods, magical creatures and muggles themselves.

Obviously, quite a few people disagreed with him, and although a new civil war had not erupted in Britain, it had only been a matter of time.

Harry however, hadn't cared, determined not to get involved, at least, until Maxwell tricked him into entering the Ministry of Magic, where he was captured and thrown through the Veil.

But now, although Harry wanted revenge, he couldn't get it.

But, back to the matter at hand, Harry still didn't know where they were going, and so, shouting over the wind, he asked Sindragosa "So where are we going?"

Sindragosa replied in a slightly deeper, but still feminine voice with "Shandaral, a Kaldorei city in Moonsong which was under attack by demons. When Deathwing used the Demon Soul on the demons, he also destroyed much of the city, as well as many of the Kaldorei within … It happened so fast that we were unable to stop it."

Harry grew silent at that. There was a chance, albeit a small one, that some of the Night Elves could have also survived. Harry was determined to help both dragons and elves that had survived.

Harry also wondered what happened to the other flights. Sindragosa hadn't known anything other than the fact they didn't attack Deathwing, and so, they might still be alive as well, but a cynical side of Harry thought that they could have been killed afterwards, or maybe, just maybe, they could have defeated the black dragon.

However, Harry found the possibility unlikely, as Deathwing had a superweapon that could take down whole demon armies and dragon flights with one use.

But whatever the case, they wouldn't know until they arrived.

* * *

As they got closer and closer to Shandaral, Sindragosa found more and more dead bodies of blue dragon's.

She wondered if she was setting herself up for heartbreak, what with herself having only survived by the chance arrival of Harry Potter.

She took a minute to think of the strange human that had entered her life.

A simple being, who didn't act like other members of his species, who were all simple savages in Eastern Kalimdor, and who had magic that she had never even seen before.

She couldn't help but compare him to the other male in her life, the dragon that was her lord and master, Malygos.

Her relationship with the Spell-Weaver wasn't exactly the best. She had become his consort only due to her magical power, as he wanted very powerful children. He was controlling, and quite cold to her, but he was also like that to the rest of the flight. To the rest of the world, he could be cheerful. He enjoyed discovering new feats of magic, and sometimes liked to entertain young children with feats of magic.

But to him, she was just a brood mother, there to pump out dragon eggs for him.

It wasn't an existence she had particularly enjoyed, but she loved her flight, and she was loyal to her flight, and so, she obeyed Malygos without question. But she wondered if that blind loyalty, and the fanaticism that much of the flight had towards the self-proclaimed Lord of Magic had contributed to their downfall.

Many dragons had devoted their entire lives to finding new forms of magic just to please their leader, hardly having lives of their own.

In fact, Sindragosa was coming to the realisation that if they had thought before leaping to attack Deathwing, then there wouldn't be dead dragons all over Northern Kalimdor.

Looking back at what happened, Sindragosa realised that swarming Deathwing had been a terrible idea. Blue dragons were able to attack from the greatest distance, without having to get too close, and yet, they all got too close to Deathwing, not even thinking about using tactics, not even thinking about their own lives.

Frankly, Sindragosa was now doubting whether Malygos should actually be the Aspect of the Blue Dragon-flight when he allowed most of the flight to die in one battle.

However, if she came to this conclusion, what could she do about it? The Dragon Aspects were much more powerful than any other dragon in the flight, and even if the other flights agreed, they wouldn't do anything about it unless Malygos directly attacked them or what they stand for.

Why did it all have to be so complicated?

But before she could continue her thoughts, she felt Harry tap her, although he was probably hitting as hard as possible to get her attention, and looked in the direction he was pointing.

There was a blue dragon, only it was alive.

Sindragosa quickly descended, and landed near the dragon, who noticed her. She then quickly got to work, using her own healing magic on the dragon.

She felt Harry apparate, as he called his method of using magic to teleport, which was also different from anything she had ever seen, and noticed he had found another dragon, who had crashed under the trees.

Since she was also a dragon, Sindragosa's magic was actually effective, and she managed to save the first dragons life. She then quickly moved onto the second dragon, hope blooming in her heart at the thought that if these two had survived, there could be more survivors.

Apparently Harry was adopting the strategy of apparating around, looking for blue dragons, and then reporting them to her, which was very helpful. She supposed he was doing that as his spells didn't have much of an effect on dragons, which, although intriguing, was not Sindragosa's primary concern at the moment. Unfortunately for every one dragon that was found alive, they were finding four or five dead dragons.

But with a growing number of survivors in their group, they were not only able to cover more area, and therefore save more lives, but also burn the dead bodies.

However, after a while, Sindragosa noticed that something that was very interesting. The trees were all now glowing bright purple, and on closer look, it appeared that they were made of crystals. She had never seen anything like it before.

Not only that, but there was a major increase in bodies, a mixture of blue dragons, Kaldorei and demons.

Sindragosa looked around at her fellow dragons and Harry, a force of around 40, and warned "Be careful. Try to save as many of our kin and the Kaldorei as possible, but be careful for any surviving demons." and with that the group got to work.

She just hoped they were able to save as many as possible.

* * *

It was tiring work, having apparated repeatedly, and also casting healing spells on the Night Elven survivors. With their numbers increasing however, they were able to save more and more lives, and Harry wasn't going to allow his discomfort cause any deaths.

Harry looked around, still being stunned by what he was seeing.

When Sindragosa had described Moonsong, she had described it as a snowy forest, which had more magic than normal due to the ley line that was underneath the forest. There were beautiful lakes which reflected the moon in a way that could light up the Kaldorei city, Shandaral, which their most northern city in the whole of Kalimdor. She had mentioned that there were some really big trees as well, and a gateway to the Emerald Dream, which was the realm governed by Ysera the Dreamer, the Aspect of the Green Dragon-flight.

Obviously, something had changed, considering the entire forest was now made of crystals, and he could visibly see the magic glowing within them. It was both beautiful, and oddly disturbing, as this was not a natural sight.

Now, Harry didn't get this feeling when facing other sorts of magic, and Harry had a feeling that the crystallisation of the forest was irreversible.

"I'm not exactly sure what caused this ... the Demon Soul, the demons fel energy, the deaths of so many of our flight, the ley line underneath this place ... or maybe it was a mixture." he heard Sindragosa say to some of her fellow dragons.

By what Harry could guess, her hypothesis was most likely correct.

It didn't take them long to come upon Shandaral itself, however.

Harry reckoned that if he had visited the city before the battle, then it would have been beautiful, with many tall spires, and tranquil fountains, with many Night Elves living peacefully, coexisting with nature. Unfortunately, the Demon Soul had done a good job of destroying the city, and, as much as Harry hated to say it, the blue dragons falling out the sky didn't help either. The city was an absolute wreck, and if this had happened on Earth, then Harry estimated that it would take billions of pounds to repair.

Many of the towers had fallen over, and the temple which was, if Harry was reading the sign correctly, a temple dedicated to the Night Elven moon goddess, Elune, had collapsed upon itself due to a larger blue dragon, who was clearly dead, judging by the statue which was piercing its body.

The bodies of elves, dragons and demons laid everywhere, as well as the occasional body of an animal such as a deer or fox. Seeing all this death, and the wasted life, made him wonder why people had to fight.

Suddenly, one of the Night Elves they saved made a ruckus, pointing over to a blue dragon who was still alive. The dragon was looking at them, and they prepared to go over and help when suddenly, another dragon landed ... and crushed the blue dragon's head under its foot.

Harry looked at this new arrival, and heard intakes of breath from those around him.

The dragon was black, which was already a bad sign considering the fact that Deathwing was also black (and it was at that point that Harry realised how racist he sounded). This meant the dragon obeyed the Black Aspect, and considering he had just killed a blue, it was obvious he was an enemy. But the dragon was also quite large, nearly as big as Sindragosa herself, who was apparently smaller than all the Dragon Aspects save Ysera, who she was of equal size to; which was not a good thing.

"Hello, Sindragosa. Fancy seeing you and these pathetic fools here. I would have thought my father had already killed you!" taunted the black dragon.

Harry watched Sindragosa step forward and calmly reply with "Nefarian. I suggest you leave, otherwise we will attack."

Harry knew what tactic she was using, and had a feeling Nefarian did as well. She obviously didn't want to fight at the moment, as saving lives was more important, and they still had around only 55 dragons, most of which were quite weak still.

Nefarian chuckled, and mockingly replied with "No, my dear, it is you who should leave, for you are outnumbered. But even if you try to flee like the cowards you are, we will still kill you all."

Harry suddenly realised that the skies were filled with black dragons. There was at least one-hundred of them, and they were surrounding his and Sindragosa's group.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter or World of Warcraft.**

* * *

When Sindragosa had last seen Nefarian, he had been a charming and inquisitive individual. He had been so friendly, but very eager to learn all he could. To be honest, Sindragosa sometimes wondered if he had been born into the wrong flight, as his desire for knowledge was something that could easily match any in the Blue Dragon-flight.

However, above even his love for learning, was his protectiveness of his younger sister, Onyxia. This protectiveness had prevented her from finding a mate, as anyone who tried was scared of by Nefarian.

But as she looked into his eyes now, Sindragosa could see none of the charming and friendly dragon that she had known. Instead, she could see a cruelty and aggressiveness which was absolutely foreign to the Nefarian she remembered.

She could easily guess why he was here. His father, Deathwing, had managed to defeat her flight, but obviously hadn't stayed around to check for survivors. Nefarian was probably here to deal with any survivors so they couldn't fight back against the Black Dragon-flight later. Unfortunately for him, Sindragosa wasn't going to just surrender, and she would do anything to allow her flight to survive.

Sindragosa quickly looked around, and nodded at her fellow dragons. Suddenly, she transformed, and if her brethren understood correctly, they had done that as well.

"Oh really, Nefarian. We all know you couldn't kill a fly, let alone a dragon. After all, there is a reason you were unable to kill your sister's suitors, despite how much you wanted much you wanted to."

Nefarian growled, and Sindragosa smirked. She then mockingly continued with "Poor little Nefarian. Couldn't kill the big bad dragons that dared to approach your poor little sister ... and we all know why you actually hated that, don't we? After all, one could say that with how protective you are of her, that you might have less than ... innocent thought about your baby sister. Did the big bad Nefarian want his sister for himself?"

She could tell it had struck a nerve. Some had wondered about Nefarian's protectiveness of his sister. He had, in the past, chosen particular dragons to guard her. Some believed that Nefarian had incestuous desires for Onyxia, and Nefarian never liked to hear these rumours.

Nefarian's roar interrupted her thoughts, as he charged towards her, clearly not thinking at all. Sindragosa however, was thinking, and waited until he had almost reached her, and then charged forward, bringing her right arm up and smashing her claws against his face. He had clearly not expected the strike, and Nefarian went flying as a result.

However, with this attack, battle had begun, as blue dragons and Kaldorei fought against the numerically superior black dragons.

* * *

Harry immediately got to work, and fired spells at any black dragon that he could see. Unfortunately, most of his spells missed, as the dragons were mainly fighting in the sky. Some spells did hit, but they didn't do any effect either.

But it did get the attention of one of the dragons, who dived towards him, fire spitting in the dragons mouth as it prepared to fire. Without a thought, Harry fired a bombarda towards the dragon, and the unlucky dragon swallowed the spell, and promptly exploded.

No one noticed however, as the battle raged around him. If his estimates were correct, there was at least 99 more dragons left, although Harry knew he was being generous with that estimate of their numbers.

He saw one of the blue dragons get pinned down by a black dragon in the city square, and quickly used a levitation charm to pick up a large piece of debris from a collapsed tower, and sent it flying towards the black dragon, which succeeded in knocking it of the blue dragon. But the dragon simply got up, and changed targets, breathing fire at Harry, but in doing so, ignored the blue dragon who went on the attack, succeeding in cutting the black dragons throat open.

Harry winced at that. Even if that dragon was an enemy, having your throat cut open was a horrible way to go.

And so, Harry continued to fight, sometimes helping blue dragons or Night Elves, and sometimes fighting alone. He didn't know how long he did this before Harry noticed something.

Another group of black dragons had arrived. Only, this group looked different, with six limbs instead of the standard four. They had four legs to support their massive bodies, and two muscular arms. Their wings, like with the other dragons he had met, were separate from their arms. Harry wondered if they could actually fly, as their wings looked barely big enough to carry them. But Harry could clearly tell which one was the leader. He was the fattest one, who was also at the front, and unfortunately, right in front of him was Harry.

"Where did you come from?" asked Harry, having said the first thing he could think of.

At his question, the leader paused, looked at Harry, and glared. He then opened his mouth, ignoring Harry's question, spoke in a deep, gravely voice, replying, quite angrily, with "Did I just hear that right? Did a puny little worm just speak in our language?"

Harry didn't know what to say to that, considering he hadn't realised he now understood Draconic. He remembered earlier, when they first arrived at Shandaral, how he had translated the sign outside the temple of Elune, and hadn't even noticed it.

The angry dragon? (Harry wasn't sure if calling him a dragon was correct, as he looked quite different from Sindragosa or Nefarian) growled and continued "Whatever. You all know what to do. Help Nefarian deal with the scum. I'll take care of this pest myself."

With that, the other dragon-things left to battle Harry's allies, and the leader turned to him, and boomed "You should count yourself lucky, brat, for both being able to speak our great language, and to be able to face me. Cower in fear, you fool, for I am Razorgore the Untamed, and I shall kill you!" and with that, Razorgore attacked.

For a creature that appeared to move slowly, Razorgore was incredibly fast. Harry had only just enough time to avoid his fists, but in order to avoid the next strike, Harry had to apparate. Unfortunately, he was so tired, having used more magic in the past 6 hours than he had in the past 2 years, that he could only move a couple of meters from where he had previous been, and therefore, Razorgore quickly noticed where Harry was.

The creature laughed and taunted "Do you not see how foolish it is for you to face me? I don't even need magic to beat you. In fact, I shall crush you without using anything but my fists!"

Harry was only able to face Razorgore before he felt the dragons fist smash into his face, with Harry flying back as a result.

Harry landed on his bum, and winced. His opponent was clearly not just packing those muscles for show. He could cause some serious damage.

Not willing to suffer a repeat, Harry quickly summoned Albion. As Razorgore came to strike him again, Harry raised his staff, and the dragons fist hit the side of the staff, as Harry held the staff between them. Luckily, Albion managed to hold under the pressure, but with him concentrating entirely on holding back one fist, he didn't see the other, which sent him up into the air.

He hoped Sindragosa was faring better than him.

* * *

Sindragosa cursed herself for only paying attention to Nefarian. Although he had attacked her without thought at first, he quickly got the aid of his allies, as, despite Nefarian being quite a big dragon, Sindragosa was bigger, and without his allies, he would have probably lost by now, or at least, she believed he would have.

Seeing something out of the corner of her eye, she moved her tail, and managed to whack one of the black dragons in the face, sending him crashing into the ground. Over the sound of battle, she only just heard his neck snap, before lifting up her arms to push Nefarian back from his attack.

However, Nefarian suddenly used his wings to lift up, and kicked her in the face. She crashed onto her back, and Nefarian came in for the killing blow, when a Kaldorei Sentinel had a very lucky shot, and got an arrow right into Nefarian's left eye.

He screamed in pain, and Sindragosa was able to use the chance to get up again, and attack, but not before Nefarian used his flame against the Elf, causing them to be burned alive. Sindragosa grit her teeth at being unable to save the elf's life, and with Nefarian's face right in front of her, breathed arcane fire, causing the dragon to scream in pain.

Nefarian stumbled back, and a couple of dragonspawn attempted to attack her to buy their leader some time. Sindragosa didn't know when some dragonspawn arrived, but she was not going to let them stop her. She promptly darted forward, ripping one apart with her teeth, and using her claw to hit the other, breaking its back in the process.

However, Nefarian snarled, and sent more flames towards her, which Sindragosa countered with her own. As she did so, she jumped forward. The flames were cancelled out by the other, causing an explosion, and Sindragosa burst through, protected from her opponents vision by the smoke of the explosion, and brought her claw down, smashing it on Nefarian's head.

His head hit the ground, and despite his attempts, he couldn't lift it, as Sindragosa was keeping her claw on top of his head.

"Doesn't it hurt, to feel your head be crushed underneath another dragon's claw?" she taunted, and Nefarian's eyes widened in fear. Before he could do anything, Sindragosa pushed down, and his head popped like a grape.

Sindragosa rubbed the underside of her claw against the rocks in disgust, not wanting to have his blood on her, before she turned to attack another dragon.

* * *

Harry had never wondered what it felt like to be a ragdoll, but he had a feeling that getting tossed around by a fat dragon dude was close enough to count.

Having Albion was only helping him to an extent, as although it had probably stopped Harry from being as injured as he could have been, it didn't compare to the strength of Razorgore. The draconic creature had apparently decided that holding onto Albion and using it to toss Harry around was a good idea.

Harry, in order to avoid more serious injuries, let go, and Razorgore threw Albion to the side. As a result, Harry fell towards the ground, but managed to twist his body so he landed on his side, and therefore avoided Razorgore's foot as it came down to crush him.

Harry got up, only to be backhanded by his opponent, landing next to a large emerald green tree.

Razorgore made to approach, only to be attacked by another creature entirely. This new attacker was a bright green creature with two massive heads. Green fire seemed to be coming out of its back, and it had chains on its four arms, and around both of its necks. To Harry, it looked like Hagrid pet Fluffy, except with one less head, and green instead of black.

The creature was snarling, and was trying to rip Razorgore apart, and Harry wondered if he should help it, when Razorgore wrapped his hands around one of the creatures throats, and putting his foot between the two heads, ripped the right head off.

"You insolent little demon!" Razorgore snarled, when the creature retaliated by biting the dragons side. Harry watched the dragon as it tried to hold the demonic hound down, obviously trying to remove the other head.

Whatever happened, Harry wasn't going to interfere. One was of the Black Dragon-flight, and the other was apparently a demon, which had obviously survived Deathwing's use of the Demon Soul, and so, Harry was more than content for either one to kill the other - although he would prefer it if Razorgore lost - and give Harry a better chance of victory against the survivor. Unfortunately, the demon was no match for Razorgore the Untamed, and Harry backed away as the dragon killed the hound.

Razorgore turned back to Harry, and tried to grab the wizard, but missed as Harry rolled out of the way. A second try, however, produced a result, and Razorgore threw him against the large tree.

Suddenly, dark green flames appeared, engulfing the black dragon-thing, causing Razorgore to scream in pain and back off, at least temporarily. Harry looked to the source of the flames, and found that it wasn't a demon that had caused it, but was, in fact, a green dragon.

The green dragon turned to face Harry, and greeted "Hello, young one. I am Merithra, Daughter of Ysera. I recommend you move out of the way, as my flight will be coming through."

Harry realised he was next to a strange portal, which was a variety of shades of green. This was probably a gateway to the Emerald Dream, Harry thought, remembering Sindragosa telling him, as they were flying, of the Green Dragon-flight, who watched over the dreams of all living beings, and had seven portals scattered across Azeroth, which all led to the Emerald Dream. She had said that one of them was in Moonsong.

Remembering what Merithra had said, Harry moved out of the way. Merithra turned to Razorgore, who snarled back at her.

Suddenly, Razorgore rushed forward, obviously hoping to get a strike on the dragon. As he got closer however, he stomped his foot into the ground, and Harry realised, to his horror, that he couldn't move at all, and by the looks of it, neither could the green dragon.

Merithra sighed "A War Stomp? Really?"

She promptly breathed green fire on her opponent, and, a couple of seconds later, darted forward. Harry realised he was free of whatever it was that made him stop, and watched as Merithra bit down on the burnt dragon's head, and twisted. Within a few seconds of this, Razorgore stopped, and his dead body dropped to the ground.

"Impressive, sister!" another voice cried out, in amusement. Harry turned and saw more green dragons coming through, with most of them joining the battle, although some seemed to be flying out of the way of the fighting. The voice however, had come from the only one that wasn't in a draconic form. She was instead in a form that was similar to the Night Elves, with light blue skin, which Harry could barely see due to the green glow of the giant crystal tree near the gateway. She had green hair that was tied in two ponytails which rested on her shoulders, which ended at her green bra, which hugged her breasts tightly. The rest of her clothes were also green, with a mixture of yellow in her skirt.

Merithra came back over, and transformed, simply wearing a green and yellow dress, with brown shoes, and dark green hair. She too looked like a Night Elf, and Harry wondered if it was the only species that their other form was, or if they could pick and choose.

"Ysondre, I'm glad you finally arrived." Merithra said, obviously relieved.

Ysondre responded by saying "Oh, sister, I was just organising our forces. With the amount we have, we should be able to fight of the blacks, and help save the blues!"

Harry sighed in relief, quite glad that they finally had support. Maybe more of the blues would survive now that another flight was helping.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw that Merithra was right in front of him. "Rest, human." she soothingly said, and although Harry fought it, he wasn't able to prevent himself from falling into a much needed sleep.

* * *

Utilising the power of her icy breath, Sindragosa froze one of the dragonspawn that was attacking her, and moved to attack another when suddenly, green dragons were everywhere. She sighed in relief, having feared that the blues would loose here today, and herself and Harry would die. Unfortunately, a few of the blue dragons and Kaldorei she had saved were dead, having been too injured still to fight effectively.

The Black Dragon-flight, sensing that the advantage was against them, bid a hasty retreat, although several more of them would fall before they escaped. However, although they could flee, they would not recover, not with the death of Nefarian. Sindragosa wished she didn't have to kill him, as he had been so kind ... but obviously he had been corrupted, like his father, by some unknown force.

She remembered what she had said to Nefarian just before he attacked. Dragons, like anyone, could spread malicious lies about other people, and Nefarian had been the victim of this. He had always been protective of his sister, and had hated the rumours of him wanting to mate with Onyxia, which had spread even though they were false.

Sindragosa wondered if Onyxia had been corrupted as well, and hoped not. She had been close friends with Onyxia, before the war with the Legion, that is. They hadn't been able to contact each other much since, and she regretted that severely. Now, it might have led to her friend going mad alongside her family.

But if there was a chance, Sindragosa would take it. If she could save Onyxia from the corruption that took her father and brother, then she would.

Sindragosa paused however, seeing two familiar green dragons - Merithra and Ysondre. She was happy to see them, but at the same time, she was not, and that was because Merithra was too close to Harry for her Sindragosa's comfort.

Then she got a clear look at Harry, and her breath hitched in her throat. He was covered in cuts and bruises, although strangely enough, his jacket wasn't even scratched. But he wasn't moving, and that scared her more than anything.

He had saved her life, and she hadn't been able to save his.

She transformed, and rushed over, but as she reached them, Ysondre looked at her and smirked, greeting her with "Hello, Sindra. Don't worry, your new friend is just sleeping, or is he more than a friend?"

Sindragosa was absolutely relieved, but refused to acknowledge Ysondre's teasing.

"Hello Ysondre, Merithra. I'm glad to see you both here, and the rest of your flight." she hastily greeted in return.

Merithra smiled at her, and told her "We were here under orders of our mother to try and save as much of your flight as possible. We would have been here sooner, but we had to make sure Deathwing wasn't here. We had fled from him, and abandoned your flight, and for that, I am sorry."

Sindragosa smiled, and responded with "Well your here now, and I am glad to have your assistance. Thank you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, lots of action. I hope people liked it, as I haven't written action before. I tended to be a bit descriptive on deaths, in my opinion, or maybe I wasn't.**

 **So Nefarian is dead, and if you recognise where Razorgore is from, then well done. I'm all for using already existing characters, as I don't think I could create an OC which is actually decent.**

 **If some people want any Harry/Ysera, I've written a One-Shot which was posted yesterday, or today, I honestly forgot what time I posted it at.**

 **Didn't quite reach where I wanted to, but I already got 3k, which was my goal for this chapter, and all chapters going forward.**

 **So, hope you all enjoy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter or World of Warcraft.**

* * *

Sindragosa sighed as they flew through the sky. The battle had been taxing, and although she now had around 250 blue dragons under her command, and which compromised pretty much all of the flight with the exception of their missing Aspect.

She had only learnt that Malygos was missing when Ysondre had told her. Apparently, the 'Lord of Magic' had only briefly looked for survivors, before deciding they were all dead. Ysondre had only been able to learn that through the Emerald Dream, as although all the Aspects (excluding Ysera) were able to protect themselves from the influence of the Emerald Dream, Malygos had apparently given up, not caring about anything anymore. Even some of the weakest of the Green Dragon-flight could now see inside the Blue Aspect's head.

His lack of faith in his flight had simply aggravated Sindragosa, but had also allowed her to rally the flight underneath her banner. If Malygos was not going to protect his flight, then she would just have to protect it herself, and if that meant fighting Malygos for position as the Aspect of Magic, then she would do so, even if it would likely mean her demise.

But she would need help, and the Green Dragon-flight was definitely her ally in this. With their help, they had been able to save many blue dragon and Kaldorei lives after the battle, as well as Harry's. Thinking of what they had told her about Harry's injuries, she nearly shuddered, but managed to stop herself, as to not awaken or drop the sleeping wizard that rested on her back.

He had somehow ended up in a fist-fight with an unusually fat dragonspawn, which had left Harry with a damage. He had been bleeding internally, had broken a few ribs, and suffered a severe amount of bruising. Between Sindragosa, Merithra and Ysondre, they had managed to save his life, but he still needed to rest, which was why he was still sleeping. Dragons could quite easily go for around a week without sleep, although they did like to sleep regularly, but by what she knew of the humans in the far east, they tended to sleep every day.

But comparing Harry to the other, more primitive humans she had encountered felt wrong. She had always believed that the Human race were savages, uncivilised morons who were no better than the Trolls in any way, except they could apparently be trained, which was probably the reason the Highborne sometimes enslaved humans and forced them to tend to their every whim. But the truth was, Harry acted nothing like the savages, and simply resembled them greatly.

The humans had no organised civilisation in Eastern Kalimdor. Many hunted in packs, fighting with trolls and the demonic forces. Yet, by a couple of comments that Harry had made before they had arrived at Moonsong, he apparently came from a nation that was pretty powerful, that was called the United British Ministry ... or the British Union ... or the Kingdom of Magic ... okay, she hadn't really been paying attention when he told her the name, as they had been close to Moonsong at that point.

He hadn't been exactly forthcoming on the subject, and she had a feeling she was getting the name wrong, but that wasn't what was important. This 'British Kingdom of Ireland' was a place that she had never heard of, and had never visited. Merithra and Ysondre had also not heard of it. It caused her to wonder, where exactly was this mysterious kingdom that he came from? why had no one heard of it?

She had a feeling that Harry was lying to her, or maybe just being selective with what he told her. No matter what it was, she didn't like it, and neither did her green dragon companions.

Although the Blue Dragon-flight were following her, they were simply too few, especially with demonic armies and the Black Dragon-flight running around. They could have been taken down if a large enough force attacked, especially since many of them were still injured or tired. So, Merithra and some of the green dragons had accompanied them, and help them in their mission to find Korialstrasz, a red dragon who had been the one to free all four of the flights from Deathwing. To Sindragosa, that already seemed like a lifetime ago.

According to Merithra, another dragon named Thessera had accidentally come upon the information. The Emerald Dream was a replica of Azeroth, only without the demons, the settlements of the Kaldorei/Highborne, and whatever the Pandaren had done in Southern Kalimdor. Therefore, in the Dream, the Green dragons could view the world as nature intended it to be, but at the same time, they could also see glimpses into this world, and Thessera had seen a glimpse of Korialstrasz recovering the last surviving blue eggs.

Those eggs were the future of the flight, and so, the group was heading towards the Borean Tundra, where the red dragon had last been seen in the Dream.

She sighed, as they passed over Azjol-Nerub, and cursed the fact the Black Dragon-flight's Obsidian Dragonshrine, where their flight went to die, was directly in the path for them. They had been forced to go around, as they did not want to go and fight the Black dragon's that would be guarding their shrine, as although the Black Dragon-flight was now their enemy, they were holding to common courtesy in not attacking the other flight's dragonshrines.

However, in planning this, they had realise that the Azure Dragonshrine, which was where Blue dragons went to die, was literally undefended, as Malygos had diverted all members of the flight to Moonsong. In the end, this was resolved when Ysondre, a couple of the oldest surviving blue dragons, some of the greens, and the Kaldorei survivors agreed to defend the Azure Dragonshrine, which could easily be done considering its proximity to the Green Dragon-flights Emerald Dragonshrine.

The two groups however, had stayed together until they had reached the Ruby Dragonshrine, where the fallen of the Red Dragon-flight rested. Sindragosa had hoped to be able to get a meeting with the Dragonqueen, but unfortunately, she hadn't been there. The Red dragons there couldn't help much, besides promising to tell Alexstrasza about their situation.

Sindragosa felt Harry move on her back, and looked at Merithra, who was next to her.

"He's still asleep." the daughter of Ysera answered. Sindragosa nodded, and asked "What are you doing?"

Merithra's eyes were glowing green, so she was obviously using one of her abilities besides flying.

"I'm checking his mind, but for some reason, it's hard to see it. The defences are like those of a dragon ... or rather, a certain dragon." Merithra replied, pointedly looking at Sindragosa. She shrugged in response, as she still didn't entirely understand what the bond between herself and Harry was. He had assumed some sort of mental bond, and since he was the only one who actually knew of bonds (even if vaguely), she was willing to trust his judgement. What Merithra had found did fit with that idea, or at least, Sindragosa assumed it did.

The Emerald Dream was connected to the mind, after all. Most older dragons developed a way to keep the green's out of their dreams, not out of any suspicion or distrust, but simply because each of the five flights was equal, with the exception of the reds, since they had the Dragonqueen herself. The greens ability to see into the dreams of other dragons put a threat to the balance of the flights, and so, many dragons, including Sindragosa, had trained themselves to prevent this from happening.

However, this was something exclusive to dragons, a protection they had to master themselves. No other being, unless Ysera herself decreed it, should be able to protect their minds from entering the Dream as they slept.

Merithra broke through her thoughts, by saying "If I concentrate, I can see some of his dreams, but he shouldn't be able to do this. I can sense you whenever I try, yet I know I am in fact looking into his mind ..." she briefly paused, and Sindragosa had a feeling she was watching his ream right now "He is dreaming of his past. I see brief images ... a green light and a woman's scream ... a large cup that is on fire ... naked females ..."

At the last one, Merithra and Sindragosa both blushed slightly, although Sindragosa also felt uneasy at her companion dreaming of naked women.

Then Merithra gasped, and stated "But I can clearly see one memory. One that he keeps coming back to. There is the power of another dragon in this memory, and they wanted me to find this."

Sindragosa turned towards her, shocked. Harry hadn't mentioned meeting another dragon, although they hadn't discussed it, but this meant another dragon knew of the place where Harry came from, that United British Kingdom. So someone was hiding it from the rest of them, but wanting them to find a memory featuring them in it. Why?

"A place called Miami, which looks nothing like any city I have ever seen, even in people's dreams. It looks bigger than even Zin-Azshari itself!" she continued. Zin-Azshari was a very impressive city, which was the biggest city in all of Kalimdor. For a city to be bigger than that, and not be heard of, really disturbed Sindragosa.

Merithra breathed in, and carried on "The memory concerns Harry buying something called ... Felix Felicis ... which if I'm guessing correctly gives one luck. The memory is rushing, but within the next couple of hours of consuming this potion, he had saved an infant, won something called a lottery, and brought a ... cruise ship? I'm not sure what a cruise is, but the ship he brought was very big, bigger than even Deathwing ..."

Sindragosa wondered where the dragon came into this, only to be answered seconds later "The dragon had sold him both the luck potion, and the ship, although with different forms, and I believe it was a bronze dragon that did so. Also, somehow the bronze dragon managed to bury part of the memory, so Harry didn't remember taking the potion, but I'm not sure why."

By what Sindragosa knew, the Bronze Dragon-flight only got themselves involved with past events if they truly needed to. Most likely, either Sindragosa or Merithra would end up telling the bronze dragon in question, and to preserve the timeline, the dragon would go and do it. But why would Harry need a ship?

After all, they weren't exactly very useful in Kalimdor, only being used on the rivers within the continent, and since those rivers weren't the largest, the boats tended to be small. One the size of Deathwing, however, would never fit on those waters ... maybe it was meant to explore beyond Kalimdor, across the open waters on all sides of the super-continent. It was the only idea that she could come up with.

However, since they were on the subject, Sindragosa decided to ask "What happened to the Bronze's after Deathwing?"

Merithra took a couple of seconds to reply. "They retreated, just like us and the red's. Some went to the Bronze Dragonshrine, although I assume many returned to Tanaris. Since Nozdormu didn't actually authorise Soridormi to give some of the flight's power to the Demon Soul, she'll probably be in trouble with him ... if he returns."

Nozdormu was the only Dragon Aspect that wasn't at Moonsong when Deathwing betrayed them, although he probably knew of the betrayal by now, considering he was the Timeless One. However, he hadn't been seen in a while, which was a regular occurrence, as he did often travel through the various timeways in the Caverns of Time (which was the Bronze Dragon-flight's home).

What worried Sindragosa was that if he didn't return soon, then much of the bronze's might turn against Soridormi, despite her being Nozdormu's Prime Consort and the leader of the flight in his absence. Some might support her, but some would oppose her, and the bronze's could quite easily descend into civil war.

The thought of the bronze's being at war with themselves, whilst the blue's had lost around 90% of the flight, and the black's had gone mad, was horrifying to Sindragosa, and she seriously hoped nothing happened to the green's and red's as well.

If all five Dragon-flights were in chaos at the same time, it could quite easily cause an untold amount of damage.

Suddenly however, Sindragosa saw one of the green drakes approach, and point towards the ground. Both Sindragosa and Merithra looked down, and saw a purplish-black dragon looking up at them.

However, Sindragosa recognised this dragon, as they had been friends.

It was Onyxia, the daughter of Deathwing.

Sindragosa looked over at Merithra, and told her "I'm going to talk to her. Be prepared to attack if necessary, but since she isn't trying to kill us, I'm hoping she hasn't followed her father and brother. Could you take Harry please? I know you're holding his weapon, but I don't want to potentially get him killed."

Merithra nodded, and hesitantly came closer, and put Harry on her back. It would have been easier if she wasn't carrying the red spike-thing that Harry liked to use, but they didn't know how to activate the metal bracelet-thing on his wrist, so someone had to carry it.

Once Harry was safely secured on Merithra, Sindragosa nodded to her emerald companion, and began descending towards the Princess of the Black Dragon-flight.

Once she reached the ground, Sindragosa transformed, deciding to give Onyxia the benefit of the doubt. In response, her old friend also transformed, and took her preferred form.

She had black and purple hair, with blood red eyes, and a Highborne elf form, but unlike Sindragosa herself, didn't have horns. She wore a golden bra to cover her large chest, and was wearing a mixture of gold and black metal to cover her legs, lower arms and shoulders.

Onyxia smiled at her, and greeted "Hello, Sindra. It's been a long time ..."

Sindragosa smiled slightly, but was still quite guarded. Deathwing had manipulated the other Aspects before revealing his treachery, and Onyxia might try to pull something similar, although Sindragosa hated to doubt her friend.

"Hello, Onyxia. Let's cut the small talk, because right now, I seriously don't trust you." she replied, with a slightly cold demeanour, which caused Onyxia to frown, clearly hurt.

Onyxia, although unhappy, immediately started talking "Sindra, I understand .. I never thought my father would do that, but it wasn't his fault ... there's these whisperings, coming from deep beneath Kalimdor. The whisperings of three evil beings ... since the Black Dragon-flight share a close connection with the planet, we were vulnerable to them ..."

Sindragosa knew who she was speaking about. Many thousands of years ago, way before Sindragosa was born, the Titans, otherworldly beings of immense power, has waged in a war against the Black Empire, an evil 'nation' that controlled the whole of Kalimdor, and had enslaved the Elemental Lords. The Black Empire had been led by four beings known as the 'Old Gods' - C'Thun; N'Zoth; Yogg-Saron; and Y'Shaarj. All but one of them were imprisoned beneath the earth, at different points of the continent.

No one knew of the locations of any of them except Yogg-Saron, which had only accidentally been discovered, and whom was in the distant north of the Stormy Peaks. The other two, C'Thun and N'Zoth, were in unknown locations, and Sindragosa had been content in not knowing, as she, and the other older dragons who knew of them, had believed that if they didn't know, then they didn't risk telling anyone, even by accident, and could therefore avoid any of them escaping.

But it appeared that even when imprisoned, the Old Gods were trying to manipulate people.

"Why didn't you tell us? I'm sure that the Dragonqueen, or her sister, could have been able to help." she asked, wanting to understand why the blacks had kept this secret.

Onyxia sighed, and stated "This only started happening once the Legion began their invasion, my guess is that they were hoping that the Legion would free them. Since the war was much more important, father decided it was not worth mentioning. It was originally happening to the whole flight, but then Nefarian suggested that he and father use their power to block the whisperings for the rest of us, excluding mother and a few of the older dragons who could put up with it. Since Nefarian babied me, I was included in the protection."

Suddenly, Sindragosa started to wonder if Onyxia knew that she had killed Nefarian around four hours ago, and hesitantly told her about the battle. By the end, Onyxia was crying, something that Sindragosa had never seen her friend do before.

Onyxia looked her in the eyes, and told her "I don't blame you. Those insidious worms destroyed my families minds, and now threaten to do the same to the rest of us. The Nefarian I knew would have never acted like that, but at the same time, my father wouldn't slaughter fellow dragons either. I'm truly sorry about what they did, and about the portion of the flight which has already followed my father into madness. Even now, they are trying to turn me against you, and I fear the day that it works, but since mother is missing, I'm going to have to take charge of the flight, and I need your help to have any chance at saving us. Please."

Sindragosa nodded, and Onyxia hugged her. Clearly she was suffering more than anything, as she would never cry, or hug.

But now Sindragosa had two flights to save, and with Harry, Merithra and Onyxia at her side, she only hoped she could succeed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, decided to set this a little later, since I actually want to complete the story, and some of the things that could have been covered after the battle, were covered here instead.** **I apologise for no Harry POV, but sometime later, Harry will get his own chapter without Sindragosa's POV.**

 **To the guest who asked about magic affecting black dragons: Harry does still have his magic, he had just used too much over such a short period of time, without having trained to do that anytime in the few years prior, that he wore himself out. Also, black dragons are still dragons, and are inherently resistant to Earth-based magic. Azerothian magic is more effective, however.**

 **As an added point to that, don't worry, the magical core won't be a limited supply of magic or whatever. It'll be more like muscles. You have to train with magic, over a long period of time, to improve how much magic your able to use without getting tired, and stay at that level of training to maintain that. Harry hasn't trained as often, thus, he is tired more easily. However, that's just a basic overview. I might find a way to give a more detailed explanation in the story, maybe.**

 **Also, the cruise ship IS important. I originally had the idea of using when Harry could fight Deathwing, and accidentally summon it instead of Albion, sending a ship flying out of his watch, into Deathwing's face ... but decided not to, in the end. :D**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you all liked the chapter (even if it wasn't that good) :)**


End file.
